


Movie night

by ZacGreen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: “You said that the last time” the aqua soldier grumbled and spread out on the old couch, running his arm around the back “Dude, you pretend to be an asshole, but the truth is that you have a damn bleeding heart for that kid.”
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker
Kudos: 41





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This came from suddenly, but maybe I will continue it later

”Pretty please, Agent Washingtub?” Caboose's voice sounded like an annoying cry of a hurt animal.

Tucker rolled his eyes and stay inside the kitchen. He was cocking dinner, so, he could pretend didn’t exist for Caboose for a while.

“Caboose, we must be training. Or doing something... Useful” Washington was talking like a kindergarten teacher. The freelancer was like that with Caboose.

It made Tucker asked himself if it was that Caboose thing or if it was Wash dealing with a child. Maybe Wash would be nice with Junior.

“But... But Church! We were doing boring things for the entire morning!” Caboose was about to start to screaming and Tucker didn’t won’t stand that.

“Holy Shit! For God’s sake, Wash, just let him do it!” Tucker called out from the kitchen. “And Caboose's right. We do your stuff in the morning.”

“What? My stuff? Is training! Regular training! You are the worst troops! You should be worried about that!” now Washington was offended and Tucker almost laughed of his voice.

Wash could make his voice this high when he was angry, and Tucker was starting to found it funny

”It feels like home” Caboose said with a smile, he was taking his place on the living room ”I'm going to bring my pillow”

”Don't be a baby, Wash” Tucker popped his head round the door, with a satisfied smile. ”And you were too to close to accept that... You're welcome. I just save you from loosing against Caboose. Again, by the way”

Wash put out his helmet and was doing an angry face. Well, he was trying. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed his hands on his hair.

”You're the worst. Seriously.”

”Yeah, yeah. You should wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Don't be a dick, and help Caboose to build his fucking base.

So, it was turning into a routine quickly.

First, Wash made them train to death because he was too worried for them. After they could watch tp Wash annoying the reds, bringing with him something from red base. Tucker thought that exercise was good for the mortal agent with bad sleep routines. Being deadly tired must have some therapeutic effect on Wash because only like that he could sleep more than two hours together. He couldn’t say in what moment happen, but Wash started to do it in their presence a few days ago.

And Tucker was starting to stand Wash. The ex freelancer wasn't bad if you ignore his need to be alert all the time. It was part of the deal, apparently. Even that, they have a lot of moments thanks to Caboose and his stupid power to calm lethal things.

Maybe Tucker helped Caboose this time, but whatever, it could become a routine. And Wash said routines were good. Movie night could keep the big blue idiot quiet for a moment. Of course, they should stand a fucking kids movie, but hey, Tucker wasn’t exigent.

Caboose sat on his pillows and sheets, lying happily while Washington grumped in low voice. He took his datapad and selected a random kids movie. 

“Is only for this time, Caboose… Ok?“ started to say with a tired tone. 

Tucker laughed from the couch and smiled bigger when Wash sent him a dirty look. 

“Now what, Tucker?” the blond narrowed his blue eyes while was taking his place on Tucker’s side. 

“You said that the last time” the aqua soldier grumbled and spread out on the old couch, running his arm around the back “Dude, you pretend to be an asshole, but the truth is that you have a damn bleeding heart for that kid.”

Wash’s face turned red slowly for Tucker’s pleasure. It was amazing, how easy it was to get that kind of reaction from a man like that. 

Tucker was fascinated by Wash’s face. Even with the dark circles under his eyes, the scars and the cracked lips, that was a pretty face. A sea of stars was on Washington's skin, and Tucker loved it. It was something inside him that made Tucker crazy, he couldn't think on anymore.

Not when Wash was falling sleep on his shoulder because that asshole must be too tired.

Caboose was sitting in front of them, his broad against their legs. The big boy was excited about the movie that Wash chosen for him, so he was concentrating on that shit -fucking true, it was x mas or something for Tucker-. They only would watch twenty minutes while the freelancer started to get sleep. In some moment his head fell on Tucker's shoulder. The aqua soldier smiled a little and slid his arm around the freelancer to get him close. Wash groaned but however, he kept there.

Freelancer made of him a disaster. Wash known that and he really wanted to be strong to not need that thing that these idiots gave him. But it was good. Been there with the blues was too relaxing for him. He only had to worry about their own and unique stupidity, and that was all he needed to be busy for an entire life.

So, yeah, maybe he wanted that. Maybe he could allow himself to have that. In the beginning, the arm around him made him tighten but it was Tucker. The guy could barely walk without whine about that. Tucker the same guy who allowed him to take the control of that thing called blue team because “he had more important things to do”. And Wash was tired, he felt that he didn't need to fight for the first time in a long time.

So even if Wash tried to sit straight again he finally lost. His eyes were weight while he enjoying the heat of a human being. He enjoyed Tucker's warm company even if he made him crazy most of the time.

Tucker tightened a bit the relaxed body between his arms, just a bit because he didn't want to wake up Wash. The movie would continue for an hour at least, and they would stay like this. And Tucker couldn't understand why, but it didn't bother him.

Actually… He could love that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I keep learning English, so if you have suggestions, it will be welcome.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as: dickietheagent37


End file.
